DANGANRONPA: Hope Lies in Despair (SYOC SUBMISSIONS CLOSED)
by HeroOfTheEmblem
Summary: Sixteen Ultimates find themselves trapped within the walls of a strange academy with the dastardly Monokuma. They're forced to stay in these walls for the rest of their life. However, there is one exception: murder a fellow classmate and you'll be freed. Who will survive and who will submit to despair in this world of kill or be killed?
1. SYOC SUBMISSIONS

Heyo, everyone! I had a bit of a feeling that I introduced the first chapter of Hope Lies in Despair in a way that I'd have to end up introducing every character in a really awkward way that I couldn't find any way to, well, not make it awkward for the lack of a better term. Because of that, I'm straying the story over from scratch. But why would you need to know about that? Because this new version of the story will be a Submit Your Own Character story! Woo hoo!

If you would like to submit a character for this new revision of Hope Lies in Despair, what you can do is use the template below. Fill in all the information needed and send it all to me in a private message with the subject line "HLID SYOC". I will be accepting submissions until midnight of February 1st, so feel free to work on your submission for as long as you need! You may even submit up to three different characters if you want! Any personality works! The more variety, the better. (It's okay to have a few nice characters, but it's also cool to see a few jerks thrown in there for variety's sake, ha ha)

There will be 16 characters in the story total, two of them from me. There will be 8 boys and 8 girls. 14 of the submissions will be accepted into the despairing tale, so make sure your submission is one of them! Good luck to everyone!

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Ultimate Talent:

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:

Appearance/Physicality: (Just a basic paragraph describing the character's physical appearance.)

Clothing/Standard Outfit: (A paragraph or summary about your character's clothing.)

Accessories*:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

PERSONALITY and MINDSET: What's your character like? What do others think of him/her?

Backstory: (A paragraph or two talking about your character's life and what sets them apart from others.)

Likes: (three things!)

Dislikes: (three things!)

Fears: (also three things!)

Biggest Secret: (what's something that your character wants to hide! Perhaps this secret will be discovered by Monokuma!)

Strengths: (at least two things)

Weaknesses: (at least two things)

KILLING GAME: How will your character end up while in the Killing Game?

Fate: (Convince me whether your character should be a victim, blackened, or survivor. This should take around a paragraph, possibly less.)

Reaction to the Killing Game: (How would your character react when hearing the news of the Killing Game?)

Body Discovery: (How does your character react to finding a body or hearing the announcement of one?)

Investigation: (How does your character investigate? Are they helpful or mischievous?)

Motive to Kill: (How could your character be pushed to kill someone?)

CLASS TRIAL: How will your character react in the trial?

(a basic summary answering the question)

Accused (Guilty):

Accused (Innocent):

*Accusing someone else:

EXECUTION:

Name of Execution:

Execution:

FREE TIME EVENTS:

(How will your character spend his/her free time on his/her own or with the protagonist?)

QUOTES:

(list as many as you want for any scenario!)

(Any extra info I should know about? List it here!)

*optional

ACCEPTED CHARACTERS:

BOYS:

ULTIMATE MANGAKA: KENSHIN SHIBATA (HeroOfTheEmblem)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

GIRLS:

ULTIMATE DJ: SATOMI FUKUMITSU (HeroOfTheEmblem)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)

(ULTIMATE SLOT: OPEN)


	2. Introduction

Congratulations, _Kenshin Shibata! You've been selected to be part of a super special group of people that we'd love to get to meet! We've taken notice of your talent and want you to be known across the entire world! Isn't that just super duper amazing? Just follow the directions attached to this letter to get to where we'd like to meet you at. Further details will be given upon arrival! We hope to see you there!_

I don't remember signing up for this.

Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm here monologuing about a letter meant for me showing up in my mailbox. Well, the answer to that is quite simple. This small, harmless piece of paper would be the thing to introduce me to a world unseen by me. A world that I had no idea existed until this very day, filled with mystery and questions. That sounds like something that you'd be curious to explore, does it not?

Well, unfortunately, I mean that in the worst way possible. You'll see why, just give me some time.

The reason why I acted upon this letter instead of just throwing it out immediately is still beyond me. No matter, I skimmed through the map drawn out in pen below the invitation that was also written in pen, leading from a scribble of the apartment building I lived in to a somewhat large and fancy… hotel? Well, fancy as you could get with doodling a building in pen. I took the time to memorize the map as soon as I can, even though I would take it with me.

At the time, I was writing the 27th chapter of my latest manga series, titled "Doves and Roses" while my parents were at the grocery store buying some food to last us for what probably will be a few weeks before the next trip to the market. And so, I wrote a small note to them and stuck it on the counter. It read this:

 _Hello! If I'm out of our apartment when you get back from the store, I'm either biking to school or from school back here. I forgot my lunchbox in the cafeteria last Friday, and the lunch menu doesn't look too appetizing tomorrow. Cheers!_

As soon as I finished writing my bluffing message of forgetfulness, I stuffed the letter given to me and immediately rushed out my apartment's door and down seven flights of stairs to grab my bike chained to the front of the building. I was relieved to see that it was still leaning on the building's exterior and that no one tried stealing it again. Next, I hopped onto my bike, ignoring that the sun had already started setting over the hills, and rode off to, well, somewhere.

Soon enough, after a somewhat bumpy ride and an incident or two with a rusty wheel, I made it. I checked the map twice, just to make sure I was at the right place before chaining my bike to a steel fence not far from the doodle-house I remembered. I took my first steps after a long bike ride, my left hand trying to retrieve some warmth in my pants pocket.

The small piece of paper with that written message rested softly in my hand. My eyes scrolled across the white sheet's text once more before darting toward the massive structure in front of me.

This really wasn't a hotel at all. A massive black household that would have been impossible to see had the lampposts beside me and the windows inside the complex not brightened up the exterior where I stood. From the concrete sidewalk where I stood at, the building looked like a large mansion that a multi-millionaire would live in. A pitch-dark chateau of some sort.

I have no idea why I'm here in the first place. Well, other than the fact that I was given a letter to come here because I was wanted by some random person for some random reason. I'm just a guy who writes manga. I don't know why I'd be wanted by whoever is inside the mansion, to be honest. Maybe for an interview of some sorts? Whatever it is, I'll hopefully figure it out at some point or another.

Ready to find the answer to my question of why the hell I'm here, I took a few careful steps toward the pitch-black chateau, my feet making echoing clicking noises as I took each step. Next thing I knew, I was inches away from a giant single black door, seemingly shined to perfection. Some of the light from the lampposts could bounce off it it, I would guess. Slowly, my hand hovered over toward the brassy knob of the door before suddenly suddenly…

My peripheral vision started to blur. My head began to ache with a disturbing pain. My hand began to slowly slump downward, then my arm. I didn't know why any of this was happening. My hand was just about to open the door, and now I only feel incapacitated and forced to… to…

 ** _Thud!_**

 **Hello again, everyone! I thought I should make a short preview of Hope Lies in Despair for everyone. Some sort of introduction is always good for posting during the submission dates for an SYOC!**

 **Speaking of that, I'd like to announce that I am extending the deadline for submitting your character for Hope Lies in Despair to FEBRUARY 10TH to give everyone more time for creating characters. That's all I have to say for now! Ciao, everyone!**


End file.
